In the field of cleaning compositions, various types of polymers are well established as components within such cleaners. Depending on the intended use, different types of polymers can be employed. Well-known problems/tasks in the field of cleaning compositions are as follows:
Cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils are amongst the most severe types of soils to remove from surfaces. Traditionally, the removal of cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils from cookware and tableware requires soaking the soiled object prior to mechanical action. Manual dishwashing processes require a tremendous rubbing effort to remove cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils and this can be detrimental to the safety and condition of the cookware/tableware.
Another problem faced in both manual dishwashing and cleaning of hard surfaces is grease removal, in particular grease removal from hydrophobic substrates such as plastics. Grease removal also includes the removal of ordinary fat residues such as residues obtained from the preparation/cooking high fat containing foods, such as meat.
Users not only seek good cleaning but they also expect the washed items to be pleasant to the touch and not to be left feeling greasy to the touch during and after the rinse.
Hand dishwashing trends are changing. Traditionally, the cleaning has been done in a sink full of water with the detergent diluted in it. Nowadays, the trend is toward the use of a cleaning implement, such as a sponge. The cleaning composition is dosed onto the sponge, before or after the sponge is wetted, a soiled item is then wiped and subsequently rinsed under running water. This new way of hand dishwashing, sometimes referred to as direct application, places the cleaning composition in a new environment that needs to be taken into account for the design of the composition. With the new preference of using direct application, there is a need to provide a cleaning composition that performs well under the new using conditions, in particular for the removal of polymerized grease such as that left from cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils.
As result there is a need for new cleaning ingredients that can be successfully employed in the field of cleaning compositions, such as hand dish-washing and hard surface cleaning compositions. Compositions based on polymers presently disclosed provide good cleaning properties, in particular good grease cleaning properties; they are well suited for especially cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soil removal. The same advantageous properties as for the polymers presently disclosed also apply for the derivatives of the polymers according to the present invention.
The polymers according to the present invention (as well as corresponding derivatives) also have an improved performance in the field of fat removal at low temperatures. By consequence, the polymers presently disclosed can be successfully employed in cleaning compositions, in particular in manual dish washing cleaning compositions. Besides cooked-, baked- and burnt-on soils, the respective cleaning compositions based on the presently disclosed (as well as derivatives thereof) can also be employed in manual dish washing composition for grease removal from hydrophobic substrates such as plastics.